


And I Don't Stand A Chance When You Smile

by PajamaGirl1698



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Asdfghjkl, F/F, Fluff, I HAVE SO MANY FEELS, Sappy, beca is so in love with chloe, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe af, bechloe is life, fluff as fuck!, ok, sappy beca, trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaGirl1698/pseuds/PajamaGirl1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes she would be pretty convinced that her girlfriend couldn’t possibly be real. Chloe Beale was so beautiful. And god, she loved her so much." or the one where Beca Mitchell is sappy as fuck and thinks she really can't love Chloe any more than she does-- but Chloe always, always proves her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Don't Stand A Chance When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow aca-people! Hope you like this. I've been really nervous about this one! Tell me what you think, guys. BTW, I wrote this with this super cool A Rocket to the Moon's song, I Do. :) 
> 
> note: The italicized ones mean pre-relationship :)

Her eyes suddenly opened.

She reached for her phone on the bedside table, eyes squinting at the sudden bright exposure as she unlocked it.

 **04:54 am,** the clock read.

Beca groaned. It was too early for her to get up and do some editing for the new music she was producing at her studio, but she decided to get up and work on it nonetheless--

Well, she tried to. But upon catching sight of the figure sleeping soundly beside her, arms tucked under red hair and legs tangled on their shared blanket, Beca didn’t dare move. She turned to her side and rested on her shoulders. She stared at Chloe, lips slightly puckered, looking absolutely calm and adorable.

“Becs” she heard the redhead mumble in her sleep, fingertips reaching for the brunette, letting out a satisfied “hmm” as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist.

She couldn’t help not to smile at her girlfriend’s actions, melting into her touch; she laid down again and snuggled close to Chloe. Beca watched as the early morning sunlight slowly creep into their window, hitting Chloe’s hair, illuminating her face and noting how she was crinkling her nose as the light hits her closed eyelids.

Beca let out a sigh. What did she even do to deserve this, really?

Sometimes she would be pretty convinced that her girlfriend couldn’t possibly be real. Chloe Beale was so beautiful. And god, she loved her so much.

 

///

_“Why do you have blonde hair on your old pictures?”_

_“I used to dye my hair blonde all the time.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t know, I guess it made me feel prettier? I’m not really sure.”_

_She couldn’t help not to roll her eyes. Her bestfriend could pull off any hair color. And she didn’t need to, really. She was already beautiful just being herself._

 

///

 

Beca stared across the room, arms crossed and eyes never leaving red hair and blue pajamas dancing and singing along wildly to a pop rock song on the radio. Beca had a stupid smile on her face as she was trying very hard not to laugh because this was _gold_.

Her presence still unknown, she took out her phone and started recording the scene happening before her.

“ _Ain’t it fuuun? Livin’ in a real world,”_ Chloe sang, her back still turned to Beca. Her hips swaying along to every piano chord played.

“ _Don’t go cryin’, to your momma, ‘cause you’re on your own in the world!”_ her girlfriend continued, still dancing and very much in her element.

She was doing weird dance moves now and Beca couldn’t help not to laugh, because really, how could they let this girl choreograph their Bellas performances for like, four years? She was so weird. And yeah, cute.

With the sound of laughter, the redhead turned sharply. And the other girl pocketed her phone the second she realized she was caught.

Her face was almost the same shade as her hair. Chloe’s eyes widened and she suddenly gave out a dagger look at the brunette.

“What the hell, Becs?!” she said, sounding irritated. “You scared the shit out of me! And you were recording?! Oh my god, Beca!”

With the look on Chloe’s face – all red and angry ( _and so very cute) –_ Beca made a run for their shared bedroom. She could hear footsteps trailing hastily behind her so she tried to run faster and lock the door.

With the sound of violent knocking, she succeeded and managed to post the video of Chloe on Instagram ( ** _you’re_** _**such a rockstar @bealegingerqueen**_ ).

But she also failed, in a way, because she had to deal with a pouting Chloe who refused to kiss and/or hug her for almost five hours.

 

///

 

Sometimes Chloe woke up to the sight of her breakfast on the bedside table and a single post-it note with haste yet delicate handwriting.

**_Good morning, Chlo. I know you’re going to have a big parent-teacher conference later. I have to go pretty early and you’re still sleeping and I don’t want to wake your pretty weirdo face, but good luck out there! I know you’re gonna kick ass, love. P.S. I sent a new track to your phone, I made it for you. Have a good day, see you later. I love you, nerd._ **

And sometimes Beca would get a call at 9am in the morning full of girly screams and smiles reaching across telephone lines, saying she’s perfect and that she’s very much loved.

And really, everyone was up her ass at work, but Chloe was there to go home to, and who was Beca to complain?

****

**_///_ **

_“Chloe, can you please talk to me? Please,” Beca pleaded. Her friend wasn’t uttering a single word since they got back to the Bella house after another ‘aca-party’, and she was getting very worried._

_She tugged at Chloe’s wrist, hoping she wouldn’t push her away. “Chloe, what’s wrong? What did I do?”_

_The redhead bit her lower lip and held her head low. “It’s nothing, Mitchell” giving her some kind of glare as she looked up, which made Beca raise her eyebrow._

_“Seriously, Chlo. Stop, just tell me. What did I do? You’re treating me like this the whole night!” she said, growing impatient._

_“Oh, so now you’re angry. Then how exactly should I treat you, Beca?” Chloe shot back in between heavy breaths._

_“What the fu—you know what, nevermind! You’re so… ugh!” she put her hand on the back of her head, exasperated by all that’s happening._

_“What?”  Chloe replied, her voice getting louder. She was sure all the Bellas were hearing them now, but she didn’t care._

_“UGH! JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I DID SO I CAN APOLOGIZE AND END THIS STUPID DISCUSSION!” Beca shouted._

_“OH SO YOU THINK THIS IS STUPID? THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN TALK TO ME?” Chloe was all red in the face. She could hear someone subtly sobbing on the other room, probably Legacy. But that didn’t matter now, she was so, so angry,_

_“BECAUSE YOU’RE MY FRIEND AND I DON’T LIKE IT WHEN YOU DON’T TALK TO ME!”_

_“IF THIS IS ABOUT CHITCHATS AND SHIT WELL YOU SURE AS HELL WERE ENJOYING YOUR TIME WITH JESSE EARLIER!”_

_“WHAT THE -- JESSE’S MY FRIEND, SO WHAT? AND I TRIED TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU BUT YOU WERE IGNORING ME THE WHOLE TIME! DUDE, WHAT’S YOUR DEAL?”_

_“CAN’T YOU SEE THAT I LIKE YOU? YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Chloe all but shouted._

_“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? I SWEAR TO GOD!” Beca was furious._

_“MAYBE I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN’T LIKE ME BACK, BECA!”_

_“MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE TOMORROW, CHLOE!”_

_“FINE!” Chloe shouted._

_“FINE!” Beca shouted back._

_After that, silence enveloped the room. Nothing could be heard but heavy breathing, both girls realizing what just happened._

_“Screw it,” Beca suddenly muttered, leaning close to Chloe, her lips crashing into hers._

And that was pretty much the best day of Beca’s life.

 

///

 

Beca unlaced her shoes and untangled her scarf. Making a beeline for their bedroom, she collapsed on the bed.

“Well, hello to you, too,” she heard someone say. Chloe, of course, was standing at the doorway. Beca let out a grunt in response.

“Tired?” Chloe sat down next to her, stroking her back.

She nodded against the pillow, “Very. New kid’s manager was up my ass.”

“Aw, well, at least you’re home now,” her girlfriend leaned down and kissed the back of her head. “By the way, I got you some stuff, babe.”

Beca sat upright, taking Chloe’s face in her hands and kissing her fully.

“Calm down, calm down, you haven’t even seen the goods I brought yet,” Chloe said against her lips, giggling.

Beca hummed, “you’re the goods,” she said, flashing Chloe a smile.

Chloe had gotten her a new keyboard, a damn good one, and good kisses and uhm, a good time tangled beneath the sheets.

No matter how restless she was, Beca had realized that no amount of drug can ever even out to the high of feeling Chloe being at her side. And maybe—just maybe—it’s time to _girl the hell up_ and take the tiny box out sitting at her locker room at work for almost a month now.

 

///

 

The wind was clashing against her flaming red hair and she had her arm rested on the old car’s window, the other one fixed steadily on the steering wheel. She was singing along to a Queen song, even belts out to the instrumental parts. She looked sideways and her lips formed an almost inevitable smile.

And Beca Mitchell was so damn lucky.

 

///

 

She wasn’t up for big, romantic gestures and she had the godforsaken habit of spilling things out without notice. She sometimes even surprises herself. So one night as they laid on their bed facing each other, Beca suddenly let out four words.

“Will you marry me?”

 Beautiful, beautiful teary blue eyes met hers. A megawatt smile was all she got as an answer. And it was more than enough. Because she loved Chloe so much, and Chloe loved her, too. She does, she does.

She was going to marry this girl with the most beautiful eyes and the sweetest voice. And everything was pretty fucking perfect, if Beca had a say.

 

///

**Author's Note:**

> So? So? What'd you guys think? Did you guys see the Carmilla reference? lol. I have so many Hollstein feels. But really, though, I'm not that sure with this one. Shoot me some comments and/or tweets? @Pajamagirl1698 on Twitter. Have a good day, everyone!


End file.
